The Ghost of October
by SilverShark Fang
Summary: What if Danny Phantom, the famous hero ghost died and got reincarnated as the spirit of Halloween? Scratch that, MiM won't let that stops there and decided to take the Halloween spirit into the hands of the guardian. How will the newly born Ghost of October fare against the trouble and how will Jack react by having a new spirit around his age? Rewritten!
1. prologue : Halloween

**"... You shoulder the burden . **

**Though painful and hard , you give up not . **

**What will you gain ... I wonder ?"**

-[]-

The Ghost of October

Prologue : Halloween .

When i awoke , i saw nothing . I felt nothing too , i idly noted as my senses came to a screeching halt when i viewed the dark sky , or maybe ceiling , or maybe its just a void of darkness above and around me . It has twinkling stars , they're small but beautiful and in the high end , at the top ... shone a lone brilliant moon . It was big , grey almost bordering to silver . The light was beaming down at me like a makeshift spotlight with brilliant white with bluish hue around it , making me look like a star of a certain tragedy . I felt warmth ... It felt as if it was filling my somehow empty chest . I stared at its round brilliant form once more , taking its unearthly beauty to admire . However , i can't help but blink in shock when a voice sound itself to my ear out of nowhere .

"- Greetings young one ." The voice greeted politely , it sounded like a gentleman and somehow reminded him of a fatherly figure . i was about to reply with a greeting of my own when the sound added another piece of word . "Welcome back to the world ." it said .

"Pardon ?" I was beyond shocked and confused . Sure , there were a few dull ache in some of my body but they weren't noteworthy and i was sure as hell that i haven't died in any way . Or was it ... my memories were hazy and my head can't register anything prior to my awakening . "Who ... am i ?" I looked expectantly at the moon , assuming that the large planetary object could answer my question and ease the tying knot in my stomach that felt like gripping everything inside in a hard constriction .

"- Your name is ... Daniel Phantom , the ghost of October , and the new spirit of Halloween ." said the voice as the moon seemed to glow brighter for a moment and i swear i could see a smiling face of a man there ! ... Nah , probably mirage . "Go ..." it said softly and i starts to feel a tug at the clothes covering my body .

"Wait . Where is this ? Who are you ? what do you mean by Spirit of Halloween ? What am i supposed to do ? Are you even listening ?" I'm sure there are 5 question in my rant but somehow i managed to squeeze it up into one question using sheer speed of my desperate tongue . Boy , am i desperate .

.

.

.

No more reply came to me and the moon started to disappear and my view turned hazy . I looked around in panic as i was starting to get covered by black fog that moved as if it was a snake skidding in the floor or whatever i'm currently lying on . In my panic , i noted how the stars blinked and disappeared one by one , enveloping me into total darkness as the moon hid itself behind the same black fog and by the time it finished ... the world was black and i felt myself lulled to sleep .

* * *

><p>I woke up with a loud shout that shook the surrounding area , causing some crows to fly away . I blinked and rubbed one of my eyes to erase the sleepiness and started to look and catch my surrounding . I was mildly freaked out when i realized the stones planted in the ground , the grim and menacing feeling in the air , crows and owls in the trees and the vines crawling around the fens . I was sleeping in a god forsaken cemetery ! i jumped up in alarm when a craw went squawk only to tumble back down hard on my butt as i slipped on something under my feet.<p>

a scythe .

a goddamn cool , ass-kicking scythe .

I felt a tug in my chest that told me that the scythe was mine . My property and belonging . My weapon . I picked it up from the ground , slightly shocked from the light weight before gasped when information filled my head . Pictures of things i barely knew flew through me . When it all ends i fell back for the third time , gasping for breaths as i absorbed all the things that the scythe has imparted to me . i found myself thinking and quoting the lines that the moon told me in my dream . "i am the Ghost of October , the spirit of Halloween ."

I contemplated myself whether i should stand back up or not , i mean , falling on your butt so many times a day weren't that healthy and i dont like the lame feeling i felt after the fall . Well ... sitting for a while won't kill me . Seated on the ground , I took in my appearance . I wore a purplish black hooded cloak over a black and white hazmat suit with a white D and a smaller P inside it in my chest . I have a white long gloves on my hands and with a quick look , i noticed that my hair was also snow white , the same applies to my feet . I have to admit that the color was good and the design was to my liking . I pulled the hood to my head and picked up my scythe before standing and i got the impression i was looking like a specter of dead now .

"Now , lets try the flying ..." i whispered quietly as the crows looked at me in interest .

I had seen what my powers could do from what the scythe had imparted to me . One of the things i can do was flying . It was , however , done by pulling one of the other abilities . It wasn't a separate ability but a small part of the whole ability . I don't know anything of what its called , so i took the liberty and named the ability myself . I called it **Copycat **. I applied the ability and as copycat activated , images popped up in my head . Things , creatures , Monsters , Ghosts , Phantoms , and many other was summoned to my head . Things that have seared the sense of dread and fear in human , i noted as i saw nothing that looked good , all of them freakish and monstrous .

I took the picture of an old lady flying on a broom . The witch . And with that , i mounted the scythe as if it was a broom and with a long deep breathe i ordered the command and the magic word with caution "Levitate ." And levitate it did . I tried to calm myself as the scythe continued to levitate higher , waiting for me to give another command . "Fly , take me to the nearest civilization , i guess ." i ordered half-assedly and the scythe took speed and moved east from the cemetery .

"At least life won't be so boring ." i mumbled as i felt the wind rush through me and looking ahead , i can see the civilization . a small town that is . Where could that be ? Nah ... who cares , i just felt like shouting freedom now . "Hello world . Phantom the Halloween is here !"

* * *

><p><strong>AN : Alright another fanfic while i have another author's block . The idea just came when i stumble on a mix in youtube . So i guess i kind of have to thank the site for it . Oh well , i think Placing danny as a Halloween spirit was good since he's a half ghost when alive . I'm going to show him his power as a half ghost later on as the story moved . Hope my goddamn block won't appear on this one since the starting idea was quite solid from my view . **

**oh ! and question readers ! **

**Danny's first power was the copycat that let him take the ability of any kind of fictional frightening characters human has created . What would the other be ? **

**1. Shapeshifting into any fictional Horror character **

**2. Recreating and manifesting any fictional horror character **

**Both choices have its own advantage and disadvantage for danny and his job as the spirit of halloween himself . So readers , if you have diecided feel free to tell me in reviews or PM . i'm taking a poll in it . If you have a different idea , don't hesitate to tell me too ! maybe i can agree and use it as the second power . **

**Anyways , hope you all enjoy . Reviews , Fav and Follows are welcome . **

**See ya ! **


	2. Chapter 1 : Another Jack ?

**"... You shoulder the burden .**

**Though painful and hard , you give up not .**

**What will you gain ... I wonder ?"**

-[]-

The ghost of October

Chapter 1 : Another Jack ?

Jackson Overland Frost, otherwise known as Jack frost the winter spirit, was currently having a big mental turmoil . Just this evening, when the winter spirit visited his first believer and best friend, Jamie, he saw the Aurora light of North's workshop and grudgingly bid his good bye with his little friend, telling him that it was just a short business like usual and he will be back in a matter of hour. At the little kid's nod, Jack called his wind and flew off towards the giant castle of Santa Claus in north pole. It was December and it was starting to freeze and snow in Burgess, Jack noted, maybe it was just north giving us some briefing for the job this year or something similar. After taking several wild shots, he increased his speed and soon enough, he arrived at north pole and landed softly in front of the front door and entered inside.

Once inside and the other arrived, which caused quite the stir when they realized that jack wasn't late, they gathered in the large hall that jack first arrived in after being thrown into a dimensional gate inside a sack by bunny around a year ago. Everyone started to ask things by then .

**"So why do you call us around ? i hope its not about your Christmas ." Aster E. Bunny, or widely known as the Easter bunny, guessed in annoyance . No doubt he was reminiscing how many times his Easter day almost got messed every time North decided to push the aurora button . "Well ? C'mon i don't have all the time in the world y'know ?" he demanded . **

**"The truth is ... Pitch is waking again ." North sounded grim and angry, even a tad bit scared . His usually cheerful and jovial face was filled with frown and resignation as if he was tired with this. "MiM just told me his insight last night ." he added. **

**Everyone was grim at this point. Toothiana's baby tooth flew around in panic and fear as they cuddled each other for comfort, Bunny was pacing around while his hand rested ever so slightly in his boomerangs, Sandy was making more golden sands at the moment with a serious gaze and crackled his little fists. Jack, however, was a bit unsure. With a little curiosity and much determination, He asked the main problem. **

**"So, did he tell you other things ?" he asked. **

**"Yes. Plenty of things." North replied . "One of them is the explanation on how this happens and a new guardian we have to pick up." he said, and as soon as the word 'new guardian' popped out of his mouth, The other stopped what they were doing and looked to the Santa Claus as if he was a god descending from the heaven and giving them all salvation . "Uum ... What ?" He clearly was nervous at the stare . **

**"Who is it ?" It was Toothiana who asked first after pulling herself together . **

**"We will see now ." He said and the altar showed itself as the moon shone down. They all looked towards the glowing altar and the ever white shining moon as a figure of a young man dressed in long cloak wielding a menacing scythe appear in the altar. They have to take the credit, This spirit looks almost like a second jack ! With a large mental effort, Bunny voiced his opinion "Is that yer brother ?" Jack wanted to throw a big snowball at him but stopped himself as he realized that the kid really looks similar with him. **

**"Who's that ?" Jack squeaked, clearly freaked at the idea of having a twin. No one knows the kid as they all went silent, until North spoke his name with ... Fear ? Awe ? Nervousness ? No one knows what it was but his voice sounded distant and heavy. "Halloween ." he said. **

**"Never heard ." All of them replied, well except Sandy of course. **

**"He was the newest spirit, not even one year old, newly born this March." North replied sternly. "He made Halloween festival around the world this year increase in both fun and frightening aspect by giving a number of costumes around, carving a very realistic and menacing face of jack o lantern, and even made a ghastly wail to frighten children and adults alike also a number of weird things i can't really understand ." He informed. "However, He wasn't only handy, but also a lethal force in combat if anything that happens to the Leprechaun was anything to judge by." **

**They all winced. They have heard that The leprechaun was found by a few fairy hanged in a tall oak tree with a row of jack o lantern hanged in his neck down to the ground, almost making the branch snap and let the poor thing fell. No one knows who did it, but the Leprechaun has now developed a habit to ask before taking shoes and a minor phobia to white combat boots, which everyone was grateful for and thus won't question the culprit for bashing his head with a few manner lesson . **

**"Jack, Tooth, You will pick him up and escort him tonight." North said . "and if you ask why, It was because Halloween seems to be a gentleman and rarely hits lady while jack you're around his age ." He answered as he saw their mouth open and now they're closed again . "good luck. Oh and careful, he loves to give shock therapy." **

Jack wasn't too sure of this himself. Someone around his age ! Maybe they could be friends and according to North this guy loves pranks just as much as he does . Now, he was currently waiting for tooth to finish preparing herself. After waiting for another ten minutes, Tooth showed up and they both headed off using a magic globe, courtesy of North . Exiting , the swirling magic portal, Jack and Tooth found themselves staring in the sight of an old creepy and abandoned cemetery . A few crows squawked here and there followed by the owls and a soft humming melody that the two can't really locate its source .

"Alright tooth ." Jack started nervously ."Lets get started ." he breathed in a big air and walked around the cemetery, all the while noting how dark and menacing the place is. Its even worse than being inside pitch's lair and here he thought it was the worse. Jack silently wondered how the kid that North described as his splitting half could do so well and live here in a god forsake cemetery with only owls to watch and ravens to talk. Jack walked past a small well-carved jack o' lantern and eyed it in mild curiosity before passed it, oblivious to the eyes moving inside it .

Toothiana was having a hard time holding herself. The place felt cold and malicious, almost like pitch if not for the occasional jack o' lantern that would light the cemetery and the tombstones there and make it look like a small Gothic dark garden. She could feel cold breeze blowing ever so slightly behind her neck that felt like wheezing and small animals that come out of their hidings and looked at her and Jack, examining them . She tried to paid them no mind and followed jack's step right behind him until he stopped and looked down where a hand emerged right beside his right leg and grabbed him hardly. Jack stood there for a second before finally letting out a very unmanly scream that bordered into a screech as the form of rotting man came up with all its undead glory and moaned painfully while dragging itself up . Jack was about to plant his staff down its throat and freeze it when the thing ... smiled and laughed .

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !" he laughed wildly as he pulled himself out of the ground. "This is rich! You should see your face! Hah! So priceless ." He commented as he struggled to contain a giggle while rolling in the soft grass ."Never have a Halloween day before ?" he asked happily. Mind you, seeing a happy and laughing zombie in a graveyard wasn't very good for ones mental health .

"Who ... What the ... Wha ?" Jack stuttered as he calmed his racing mind and his equally panicking heart. Taking a glance back, he saw that Tooth has crippled to the ground unconscious with her eyes rolled to the back of her head and small foams bubbled out of her because of shock and fear at the appearance of the zombie . Jack gulped and turned, only to turn back and scream as he saw the featureless face of the entity known as Slenderman with all its appendages flinging wildly behind him . Man, was he shocked .

"This is so funny! HAHAHAHAHA !" Came another laugh from the thing, how he laughed and talked without a mouth was the biggest mystery in the 21st century, and jack couldn't wait to unravel those mysteries , rub it to the faceless creature who was pissing him off right now. "Hi! sorry for the joke!" he apologized as black fog appeared and covered him before two bright glowing green eyes opened behind it and the figure slightly grew shorter and more human . The fog cleared ans show the form of a white haired young boy, around Jack's age with green eyes, wearing black hooded-cloak with a scythe in his back . "You searchin' for me ?" he asked .

"Halloween ." Jack registered . Now, Jack understood what north and bunny meant when they said getting pranked sucks -the hard way too.

* * *

><p><strong>AN : I'm a jerk for leaving it in a hanging cliff huh ? The black part was a flashback BTW . Well how do you think fella ? i decided to take the shapeshifting as the second power . And i want to thank those who reviewed and fav and followed . Seriously i'm very happy . See you guys in another round ! Here , since Danny has forgot his past and burdens he became a bit more childish but i'll still show the sarcastic side later . **


	3. Chapter 2 : Fun-yard Graveyard

**"... You shoulder the burden .**

**Though painful and hard , you give up not .**

**What will you gain ... I wonder ?"**

-[]-

The ghost of October

Chapter 2 : Fun-yard Graveyard .

"Mm? So you guys wanna take me to the Santa's HQ for a little something ?" I asked the two official members of the guardian of childhood. They came from a magic portal, or so i heard from the ravens, and were looking around the grave for me, quite brave i should say, since i have decided to take the main commando here and reorganize the whole cemetery into something resembling a dark Gothic garden with a touch of Halloween style. I have my fun with pulling my zombie pranks on them and have the luck to actually see the fabled and oh so famous Tooth fairy sprawled on the ground and bubbling up in the mouth . Heh, quite the sight ...

Then again, nothing beats having two unmanly screams out of the jack-ass 300 year old prankster, Jack frost . Hell yeah! i'm great.

"I don't think i do anything bad for the children this Halloween and considering i'm only, what? 10 months? I can't possibly cause you guys any trouble." i complained. Right now, Tooth fairy was back in the realm of conscious and were seated in a small clearing in the forest behind the cemetery together with his companion, Jack and of course, me and my crows, owl, and black cats. Behind me, one of my crows gave an accusing look while squawked in glee, as i realized what it tried to interpret. "-aside from bashing the shoe-licker up the tree with burning jack o' lanterns, of course." i murmured my admittance, but it appears like they were sensitive enough to here that and winced .

"So, What about the Leprechaun ?" Jack asked with his overly friendly tone and somewhat lopsided taunting grin. "heard some fairies found the poor guy hanging atop a tall oak tree with tons of those pumpkins hanging in his neck down to the ground, him flailing around and crying, and branch snapping every once in a while." He gave a sly smirk with almost a pleased face and looks that speaks this-is-my-payback-for-the-zombie-earlier as i coughed in embarrassment . With a nod that symbolize my apology and resignation, he 'hmph!'-ed triumphantly and looked to me with curiosity."Well? Go on.." he encouraged .

Taking a deep breath, i began my tale. "I was taking a rest after giving a few surprises at the Halloween in Russia, i think. There's a river and i thought i will take a quick dip and left my shoes and clothes in the shore. I was too caught up in my swim and barely realized that a stubby short man with green costumes took my shoes and dashed off. I instantly jumped out and chased the stubby man but he was fast and i was left behind. He was running farther and farther while murmuring a happy 'white sparkly combat boots' and rubbed his cheeks in my shoes before kissing it with affection. And... well i snapped, i guess." Jack was looking interested and grossed. Interested in the 'snapping' part that i left out, and grossed by the 'rubbing and kissing' part. That just mean he was normal and has no shoe fetish like the damn shorty. Seriously, the little gnome has some twisted sexual behavior.

"And you took him into a tree ?" Tooth fairy asked, mildly interested with the chronology of my tale.

"Nope. Well, you see, at the time i was tired and fatigued so i guess i turned a bit snappy and that kiss on my shoe was the last straw for my and i kind of scared him for live." i admitted sheepishly, sporting a small embarrassed blush on my cheeks and i felt my face heats up a little. Seeing their interested face, i countered them ."Don't ask how." They silenced, and i smiled in triumph .

"That aside, Will you come with us to north pole, Hallo-" Tooth fairy's bell like voice questioned politely with an excited smile until a shocked expression plastered her otherwise happy face when i interrupted her word.

"Phantom ." I muttered softly, looking at their confused face, i decided to take it as my cue to elaborate what i meant by that. "Mt name. Its Daniel Phantom. Don't mistake me for the name of my day. Its kind of grating on my nerves since even the fairies, cats-" i was about to continue my word when tooth fairy, surprisingly decided to throw every manners aside and cut me in.

"You can talk to animal ?" She sounded interested almost like a child at her birthday with big doe wonder-filled eyes.

"Just a feeling i have to black cats and crows. You know? like attachment or something ?" I answered her. "Anyways, as i was saying, everyone kept on calling me Halloween. My name, as the moonnie said-" Again i was getting interrupted in between my words. This time by the winter spirit as he craddled one of the stray black cats that enjoyed my Goth garden .

"Moonnie ?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at me in confusion.

"You know, The mysterious guy that seems to REALLY loves the moon and seems to know everything." I answered his interrupting question as quickly as possible and was about to continue when jack talked again, this time poking the cat in the nose with a small patch of snow and causing it to sneeze rather cutely before jumped away. "Its Man in Moon, widely known as MiM or Manny. Kinda like the boss of most of the spirits." Jack informed and nodded sagely to himself with a pleased huff. "He never talks to anyone, well aside from the guardians and it was only for important things too." He admitted sheepishly with a scratch to the back of his neck.

"Um... Boys we're currently off topic here." Tooth fairy replied. I forgot about her here ... *sigh. "So you coming with us ?"

Placing one of my hand on my chin and the other holding it from the elbow, forming my patented thinking pose, i mulled over my choices. Well, following without a fight would be boring. Even jack puts a bit of an argument with his supposed captor some year back before when he hasn't been a part of the guardian's member. Hmm... a fight won't be good. A... race? No ! with an imaginative light bulb glowing above my head, i clapped my hand as i prepared to make a small entertainment.

"I'll go" i said as i stood up from the ground and dusted myself. Inside my head, images popped up and i chose a picture of a cat with spectral appearance, covered in ghastly smoke that make him looks like a mirage, with that, i copycat-ed the **Cheshire cat** ."if you can catch me, that is ." Following my word, i disappeared from view and turned invisible and intangible. Gasps left the mouths of the two guardian as they stood and looked around warily, searching for any signs of my existence. "I'll be hiding around in the cemetery and inside this forest. You have till dawn which is 2 hours, to be exact." with a small grin i reappeared just a few meter ahead of them, sitting above a branch. "bye ."

With that, The game of tag begins.

* * *

><p><strong>[Jack] <strong>

Jack frost stood there back to back with Toothiana, watching around warily as he tried to decipher and lock on his sight to the spirit of Halloween. That damn little runt, he grunted in annoyance. His ability as a spirit was crazy! While most spirit have one solid power and ability, it seems like Halloween, or as he said, Phantom has ability that caused him to be able to have multiple abilities. That doesn't mean he back down from his challenge though. Jack turned to the fairy and started to form a plan. "Tooth, i think we need to split up and cover the ground faster." He said.

"Uh.. You sure ?" she asked timidly with a slightly shaking voice. She might be the guardian of childhood, The tooth fairy -spirit of memory- but she still has feelings and one of them is her small amount , if none ,of fear.

At jack's nod, she fluttered off to his opposite direction and mumbled to herself some kind of repeated words of 'graves are playground' or something along those lines. Jack looked forward and dashed off into the darkness of the forest. The crows squawked as he stared at jack's running figure with their black eyes. Jack paid them no mind and kept on running, keeping a look at his surrounding to see if there's any sign of his whereabouts. As he turned around a tree, The figure of the said spirit came into view just in time to show him jumping up a tree, his cloak fluttering in a nonexistent breeze.

"Oh? Hey Jack !" he greeted.

"I found you ." Jack said

"You have to catch me though." He chided. and jumped off, Jack quickly followed.

He ran around like a cat in pursuit of a mouse and followed the lead of the Halloween spirit. Soon after, They found themselves in a well lit clearings, flowers growing here and there. In the middle, stood the dark form of the Spirit of Halloween with his scythe strapped calmly in his back. His color a contrast to his green lush surrounding, making him stood out a bit under the moonlight. "Hi." he greeted shortly

"I got you." He said as he took another step forward, entering the clearing.

"Nope !" a voice, no, many voice made itself known to him all at once in a menacing way. "_**WE** _got you ."

Multiple Phantoms appeared from the forest, all of them identical with one another like a twin. They move in utter semblance in an uncanny way as if they were all murderers coming out of a cheap horror movie. They looked at him and grinned from ear to ear. "Now who's the real Me ?" All of them asked .

"One way to find out." Jack said as he twirled his staff, cold air blowing around him.

* * *

><p><strong>[Toothiana] <strong>

Toothiana was having a really hard time to control herself once she came back to the graveyard. Last time, she was coming here along with jack and it served her well as a way to keep herself calm and collected. Now though, she was almost looked like a hummingbird who strolled along to the nest of hungry vulture. She looked around the graveyard keeping her gaze locked to the tombstones instead of the crows and cats that glared at her in a ghastly manner. That was until she bumped into a stake. She looked up and stared at the sight of a scarecrow. The thing had a jack o'lantern as its head, a shady looking sickle as its left hand and a clawed gauntlet as its right. The leg was normal as any other though.

Tooth turned around, trying to ignore the unnerving scarecrow while also keeping a glance at it. After a few meter ahead and finally feeling safe, the fairy turned her head entirely and fluttered off and away. However, she stopped dead in her tracks right away when she heard a snapping sound a few crack and suddenly a loud thump. She was turning paler at every passing moment as she considered whether to look back and check on the unholy object or ignore it and fly at mach speed and getaway. She decided that she too has some steel and turned back, only to saw a wooden stake ... empty of its previous occupier. She felt dread took over her as a cold clawed gauntlet held her by her shoulder. A dead cat fell just beside her, ripped up.

She released a high pitched scream, around 200 hz and went limp, falling to the ground ungracefully and unconscious. She was totally oblivious to the snicker and barely contained laughter of amusement and pure joy coming from the dissolving figure of the monstrous scarecrow.

"HAHAHAHA ! This is so much fun !"

* * *

><p><strong>[Back with jack] <strong>

Jack has finished pounding these imitation's sorry asses and saw that all of them weren't real as they disappeared as if they were only a dream. Jack was about to sigh and complaint when a high pitched scream came to his ear and stroke a deep hit inside it. Jack recognized those high pitch screams, No one forgets them when you were hit by those in point blank range with hands pulling up you mouth and forced it upon. It was tooth's special extra loud and painful scream. Patented for her and hers only. Jack instantly fall into a mad dash and within a minute's count, he was able to get back to the cemetery just in time to see a weird pumpkin headed man covered up in blag fog turn into the mischievous spirit he was assigned to bring.

Jack silently tapped his staff onto the ground, freezing it all the way to the spirit's feet and cause him to fall and jack instantly took the chance and encased him with a block of ice.

"You actually found me !?" he said, kind of shocked.

"Yeah, after destroying those imitation ans heard Tooth scream, i know that the real you must be here." He said with a sly smug grin on his face, enjoying the taste of victory with every i'm-superior-than-you-no-matter-what act.

"What gives them away ?" Phantom asked with a raised eyebrow.

"None. I know that you're just messing with me."Jack said with a shrug of his shoulder as if saying i'm-just-great.

"Yeah right, Jack." Phantom scoffed with a smug grin of his own. "like i will believe that ."

Jack eyed the other teen with an annoyed gaze before settling back into his smug look that really asked to get a punch. "Oh? Said someone covered in a block of ice." Jack mocked, getting himself a you-don't-say look from the other teen before the said teen went intangible and phased through the ice block and standing back up, finally giving him a face splitting lopsided grin. Jack was raising his staff again, ready to freeze the guy back to bring him.

"A deal is a deal, i guess." He sighed and brought his hand up in surrender. "i'm going." With that said, Jack picked the still unconscious tooth fairy up from the ground, shook a globe and shatter it to the ground, instantly opening a portal and went through it with phantom in tow .

* * *

><p><strong>AN : O~la ! There you have it people ! A new chapter taking some of time to think up. I could say that this chapter went in my standard. Just arounf that red line i mean. There's a part i don't think well ; but let's hear your reply on it and i'll wait your reviews on this . Thank you matt for the critics and i'll take it as a positive thing to rethink the way the characters talk so as to evade all OOC-ness . Thankyou followers and those who fav my story here . **

**And this time too, i bid you good bye. **

**Adios ! until the next chapter ! **


	4. Chapter 3 : New guardian, or not ?

**"Don't look back to your distant dark past,**

**Look around now... **

**And see how you're shinning brightly in the present ."**

-[]-

The Ghost of October

Chapter 3 : New guardian, or not ?

The portal trip was fast, Daniel Phantom, simply called Phantom idly noted as he stepped out of the swirling magic portal. It is indeed convenient to have such thing for use, he thought silently as he contemplated his plans on how to get his hands on those globes. According to Jack, it was Santa's original handmade tools. Well, if that's true, all the more reason to really start believing his status as the guardian of Wonder . If that's not enough a reason to believe in that fact, maybe looking at this place can be a good point to use. He, along with the still unconscious Tooth fairy -maybe he has to apologize later- who was hanging on Jack's back, and the winter spirit himself was standing in a big room painted in mostly nice cream and a bit of gold. The floor was covered by red carpet, there's a sofa, a fireplace, and a wooden door at the back end of the room. A large golden globe with small lights spinning magically in the air and beyond it was something akin to a giant toy factory, just change the humans into giant yetis.

"JACK !" Came a booming voice as three figure stepped out and came to sight.

The first was a big,tall,buff old man with bright blue eyes, thick black eyebrows, and an equally thick white mustache and beard. On his head, rests a black fur hat and he wore a long red coat and a red shirt beneath. No doubt, this must be the one and only Santa Claus. After recognizing the first figure, Phantom turned his head to the side to see a tall humanoid rabbit with grayish-blue fur, flower-like imprints on both his forehead and shoulders, and bright green eyes. He wears leather bracers set with orange stones, a single-strap holster with which he carries his boomerangs, and leather wrappings on his feet. This one must be the Easter bunny, Phantom guessed in his head without a hint of doubt. He turned again and locked his gaze with a short and slightly stubby guy garbed in golden sandy night robe. His hair was equally golden and spiked to the back. He realized that this guy must be the sandman.

Such great figures was standing before him. Now he was unsure if this was the time he has to be amazed and said 'whoa !?' or ask the reason why he was needed here and get the thing over fast so he can get back home and have his well deserved rest. So he went for the simplest reaction.

Stay silent and kept hidden behind his two unofficial guards.

"You are late again!" Santa's booming voice was... Booming. Loud, so very loud that Phantom winced when hearing it boom and echoes around the room. "And what happened with you and Tooth !? Why is she unconscious? Why are you dirty like this !?" Phantom wanted to close his ear and pray out to whatever higher beings out there to stop the booming noise, cause another more minute and he was sure that he will be deaf for the rest of his life, or in his case would be forever.

"You can ask the guy there." Came the mischievous reply from the winter spirit as he pointed his thumb back to the now slightly paler Halloween spirit. The said guy was sporting a crooked smile and glinting green eyes that shows worry and panic. Now he seriously contemplated on murdering the damn jack-ass. They all looked over him, slightly annoyed face on them, while Jack was grinning from ear to ear and eyes showing his mirth. Sandman was looking at him with naive eyes like children, maybe a slight effect of becoming the guardian of dream, he pondered.

"Uh... What ?"he asked, trying to play innocent.

Santa sighed with a tired i'm-not-going-to-get-anywhere-with-this look and snapped his fingers at jack's direction, gaining his attention and dazed him out of his ...Anything he is thinking about. "Explain. Details. Now." he grumbled as he sighed and pulled a chair out of nowhere.

"Well... Lets just talk about my part." Jack suggested as he handed toothiana to one of the approaching yetis.

"Your part ?" Easter bunny asked with a raised eyebrow. His eye twitched for a second as he grumbled something and hissed a bit. "You were separated ?"

"Not separated. We split up for the guy. This is what happens : ..." He said and started his tale.

* * *

><p><strong>[Flashback] <strong>

**Jack dodged kicks after kicks sent his way. These... whatever these things were they are good in moves, only they didn't cooperate efficiently, something along the lines of too crowded and having less open air thing. Jack grumbled as he set another of the Phantom imitations into eyes which in turn disappeared from few within the eyes. Jack watched with mild interest, he has gotten over his shock of them after freezing them in ice several time. He has learned a valuable lesson on keeping his focus and avoid getting distracted after getting several bashing on the head on the early times of this 'which is phantom' game (a name he came up with at the time) . **

**"So... You can guess who's the real me ?" They all asked while circling him around ,like a wolf stalking a prey. **

**"Heh. You guys won't make it any easier for me huh?" He commented and for a while the Phantoms all looked to each other before turning their gazes back at the winter spirit in perfect sinc and grinned ear to ear. "Where's the fun in that ?" They all replied cheerfully. **

**They then attacked again. One phantom took the lead and shot several jabs at Jack, aiming at his stomach, chest, and several other spots while he maneuvered out of the way in speed one would need thousand years to pull off. He aimed a punch of his own as he took the offensive, letting his guard down. Phantom #28 (he labeled him) took this opening and aimed a kick of his own. Jack managed to land a punch at his gut while he himself got kicked hard in the chest. The two hurled back and Phantom #28 hit back several of his own kin while the other continued their assault . Jack twisted around in his fall and landed on his hands and legs on crouching position. He tapped his staff ant the ground, freezing a big part of it and as the result, the phantoms lost their balance and destroyed their own position . **

**Several groaned and laid still on the ground before they disappear into thin air and seemingly gone from the face of the earth. Some stood back and rubbed their sides and legs. Jack counted their numbers. Now he was seriously considering himself as a very great combatant and could be said as an anti-army force if decreasing 100 clones into 23 clones with nothing but a few punches and frozen ground was anything close as a referee. Later, he thought to himself as he came back to the realm of conscious just in time to see the group started to move again. **

**Jack engaged all of them, twisting his staff and his free hand with expert moves he gained through painful hours with bunny. One tried to punch him in the face and he ducked down then slammed a fist right up into his chin and threw him several feet back. He pushed himself back just in time to avoid a bone crushing kick and attached the crook of his staff to the neck of the attacking phantom and lift him then throw him aside like a rag doll. Jack aimed a freezing beam at 2 of them and instantly freeze them. He ignored their disappearing process and started to attack and dispatch the clones to see if there's the real one here. **

**He kicked, slammed, froze ,punched, elbowed, knuckled, even headbutt-ing them all around until they all gave up and disappeared. Jack looked around and he was really pissed to know that he had wasted his previous time hunting a guy that's not really where he hunt him. He was tricked again and this time he won't let it slide without a serious payback. **

* * *

><p>"That's what happened to me ." Jack ended his tale with a proud huff at his combat capability. "After i finished there, i heard Tooth scream from the cemetery and dashed there as fast as possible and ended up seeing him in the form of a scarecrow, <strong>LAUGHING <strong>" he stressed the word laughing hard enough and managed to get a twitch from the Halloween spirit behind him. "in front of an unconscious tooth. Then i froze the ground, he slipped and i froze him up." Jack added and finished before grinning ear to ear at Phantom.

The grin was malicious and evil, Phantom could tell of that.

"So let me sum this up." Bunny commented from the side of the room, gaining himself everyone's attention as he did. "Hallo- I mean Phantom, makes a bet with you and tooth that if you can catch him in a game of tag, you split up in the search ended up crowded by the clones, You kick their butts (**Hey** !), and you heard a scream and found tooth unconscious in front of this guy. Right ?" he asked the last part for confirmation. At a nod from the spirit, Bunny sighed. "The question is how did he pull these stunts. And another thing you could learn, mate." Bunny smirked with his Australian accent.

"Huh ? What ?" Jack asked, confused.

"Never split up in the graveyard." He shivered and grimaced before returning back to his normal laid back look. He shifted his gaze to the continuously backing Phantom and raised an eyebrow at the distance and how he was now hidden behind the curtain of one of the window. His big scythe was a dead giveaway though, so it was no problem. "Well, kid. Explain." The demand in the order was palpable enough for the Halloween spirit to twitch and groan in defeat, sensing there's no more way out of this.

"Uum... You see- "THE SCARECROW !"

Phantom was seriously getting a hard time for normal speech right now, It was all starting with a talk about the cats. He silently wondered if black cats and ravens really cause bad luck , because if it is, He would have to clean his house off of his current pets. As he mulled it over, the now conscious form of Toothiana fluttered up from the couch where the yetis lay her down. Sandman was right by her side and calmed her down with sand images of happy teeth dancing around. She shot a few question but at a point from the guy to the from of the hiding Phantom she gulped and turned away, cheeks puffing in a small dangerous anger.

"I thought you said you were sorry for shocking us ?" She grumbled under her breath, The small fairies behind her fumed at the teen and was ready to peck him until he defended himself.

"That's why i said you never had Halloween correctly before." He said solemnly as he pulled himself out at toothiana and grinned sheepishly. "That's how you did things at Halloween. Daring and challenging each other to come alone at empty scary places, do dares, and shock each other with great scary epic costumes !" The spirit of Halloween was practically jumping up and down now his scythe resting calmly behind him and made him look a bit cartoon-like. "I'm just showing you all Halloween in my style. That's before the guy there turned it into a full blown fight."

"You were threatening me." Jack retorted as he crossed his hands and leaned on his staff leisurely.

"Which word did i said threaten you in any way ?" Phantom asked mischievously and looked pleased when his fellow white haired boy grew silent and cheeks flaring red in embarrassment. "Exactly." he laughed happily.

"So , this is all just a misunderstanding ?" Santa Claus asked or maybe stated. Phantom nodded his head. "The kid has taste." North mumbled to himself as he pulled up his sleeve. "Someone might be taking your place in the top naughty list next year Jack ." He laughed heartily as he showed a tattoo of Naughty . Jack scoffed and looked to Phantom as if taunting him and grinned when said guy lost all interest and huffed with a flat sideway glance at the nearby wall.

"Now kid, tell us how you did-"

"THAT CAN WAIT !" Came the booming voice of Santa Claus, causing bunny to stop whatever word he would say and eyed the said man in annoyance as he silence up in what one could say as a resignation silence. "You must have expect yourself to have something for us to take you here right ?" Santa Claus asked with wonder filled eyes to encourage the now uninterested teen. He perked a bit from that.

"Wow. You make it sounds like i am a VIP guy." Phantom replied with a laugh. "Ignore me and get to the point." He added

"Well. We have a question for you. A big question." He said in a serious manner, business only voice and face that translated as i take no more joke in this matter now. Phantom then silenced himself completely and looked at the Santa dean on, ready for whatever it is to come. "The MiM chose you, The spirit of Halloween, to be a member of us, Guardians of childhood. Will you accept ?" He asked, inside he was already preparing things like the music and the oath. He had learned from the time he first tried to recruit jack that maybe the grandieurs weren't a good style if you want to convince someone to join so better held it until they accept.

They looked at the now tense Phantom . He opened his mouth a bit "I ..."

* * *

><p><strong>AN : Ding-dong ! this is all for the sake of annoyance my friends. So yes i admit i'm a freaking jerk for this and that , making the chapter hanging like this was a part of my jerk-iness . Oh as a request from dragonscrorch on the review, i will now put an explanation on the special power danny possessed as the Halloween spirit . **

* * *

><p><strong>Daniel "danny" Phantom <strong>

**_Title : The spirit of Halloween . _**

**_Also known as : The ghost of October, Phantom, Halloween ._**

**_Powers and Abilities : _**

**_1. Copycat (self named) _**

**_An ability that came from the main aspect of Halloween day itself. It is the spiritualized form of the aspect of 'dressing up to be any character you wanted to be' from the Halloween day where people dressed up as something or someone and goes around the town and scare people. This is the main capability of the Halloween spirit. Danny has shown to be able to apply it in the specific abilities owned by the entity he copycatted (i.e Witch; fly with the broom and using magics), or morph fully into the entity and took its abilities together (i.e Zombie; a living dead thus need no oxygen to breath, enabling itself to hid inside the ground.). On Halloween day, this ability comes in extreme handy. _**

**_2. Costume crafting _**

**_3. Pumpkin carving _**

**_4. hand to hand combatant _**

**_5. The scythe _**

**_Nothing has been shown on Danny's part on this. No one knows about the scythe except it has extremely light weight for no one but Danny, imparting knowledge about his abilities to him or other useful things for use. Maybe its sentient ? no one knows. However, It goes well to use is Danny copycatted the grim reaper. _**

**_Danny's now humorous and mischievous personality came straight from his power the day he symbolized. The day when everyone can trick and play each other off . However, the aspect of frightening also existed in him, shown for his likes towards Gothic designs and dark (maybe an influence from sam but let's see later.) . _**


	5. Chapter 4 : Visitor from the Dark

**"Do you know ?**

**The bigger the light**

**Darker will its shadow ."**

-[]-

The Ghost of October

Chapter 4 : Visitor from the Dark.

"I..."

I looked down, this is the biggest impact I've ever had ever since i live my life (which is only for 10 months) as a spirit. Since the first time Moonie up there told me my name, I've been living for myself and by myself. No one ever came to me and ask for help, humans can't see me because -from what i heard- of the lack of believe. My fellow spirits are just the same. Fairies occasionally flew around my grave and sometime even wave when they saw me, but that's it. Nothing more. My closest companion up till now was Cookie, Flow, Lilith, May, Shade and Milky which was all cats, crows and owls respectively.

Frowning, i thought to myself _'Am i ready for all this?' _.I shook my head, contemplating this here and with five pairs of curious steel gazes glaring a hole on me won't help me with a thing and only gave me migraine instead. Taking a deep breath, I steeled my resolve and take my decision.

"I would like to think this over." I meekly said. My voice felt dry and my throat felt like it was filled with mud, The tension is too high perhaps? "May i?" Oh sweet mercy please say yes.

Santa turned to his other fellow guardians as they mulled their choices over. It was weird seeing how some of them would nod or shake their heads when Santa bore his gaze at them, its as if they were having mental argument that only god knows what. After a long awkward tension-soaked silence, he once more looked to me. "Alright, please think carefully and decide wisely." Santa answered solemnly as he nodded to himself, silently pleased with the outcome.

"Thanks." I smiled kindly and exhaled a breath I've silently held. "But I've some-" Santa suddenly placed his arm on my mouth, stopping from speaking the rest of the, WAIT! Since when did he get in front of me!? I looked to him questioningly and he chuckled a little. "You want to ask why you're chosen right?" Santa smiled as he saw me nod ever so slightly before releasing my mouth from his hand.

"Yes. How do you know ?" I asked, slightly shocked and more freaked at the thought of a mind-reading Santa Claus. The number of bad kids that will fall to detention if he ever have that kind of ability would be unearthly. A shiver ran through my spine. Banish that thought Daniel !

"Its Jack's First question after he knew that MiM is choosing him without a known reason." He mused slowly. Ah, That's relieving... "Tell me, Phantom. Do you knew of Pitch Black ?" He asked slowly,but the edges in his voice told of deep hatred and anger. I shook my head. This Pitch guy has guts to make one of the Guardians hate him, whoever he is i pray for his soul to be accepted if he died.

"Pitch black was known as the Boogeyman. Ring a bell ?" He asked. Ah, so the boogeyman. I nodded at that. I've heard about the boogeyman being the archenemy of the Guardians and more of a kill-on-sight for Jack and Easter Bunny. "He was the embodiment of fear. For years in the past, long before the Guardians were assembled and established, he filled the world with darkness and fear, No one knows happiness at that time. Then, Sandy was born and good dreams came. The other followed soon and we brought back Happiness, Hope and smile to children and everyone. Jack was our latest addition and he works wonderfully on spreading 'fun'." He explained. Oh, if that's the case i would like the edit my previous prayer and change it so that he will gain the cruelest and most unsensible of death.

"The reason is, he was waking again. Just around a year and a half ago he awoke and with jack here we manage to seal him down back to his lair. Now though, He woke again and MiM said we need your powers to help too." He said with a tired sigh.

"Alright. Thank you for your explanation Santa. I'll make sure to think this over very carefully." I assured the Guardian of wonder. At his nod i turned back ready to leave when i remembered something important. "Uh.. How will i get home ?"

* * *

><p><strong>[A lot while Later] [Phantom's Cemetery]<strong>

It took a lot of time for me to convince Santa to lend me two of those very useful globes for me to get home rather than going with his sledge. I'm really really thankful for my human observation skill, if not, i wouldn't have noticed how Bunny was visible paling and subtly hid his shiver while Sandy cringed with a twitching eyebrow. It was enough to tell me that whatever it will be, I won't like it. After much debate and even more pleading and underhanded tricks, i finally managed to get my hands on the stuff.

Hagging like hell's so much fun !

I stepped out of the portal and took in the familiar feeling of my home. The cemetery that is dark. Slightly darker than usual, without any of its usual inhabitants and every pumpkin out of their lights. Norma- WAIT! This isn't right. My cats, crows and owls ? Where are they? Where's everyone? I pulled my scythe as a feeling that can only be described as burning cold rage and colorful panic rose within me. Who? The questioning word seems so lovely to speak right now if not for a pair of golden eyes that really speaks of arrogance.

"Hello Halloween." Said the owner of the eye who was hidden in the shadow.

"Its Daniel Phantom, just Phantom alone is fine." I corrected, come to think of it. How many times has i corrected this error today? "And who the hell are you? I don't remember sending an invitation to anyone for a tea tonight and this place is off limit as well as private props." I growled with my scythe poised in front of me, ready to slice heads if needed. Just for safety reason, I copycatted the **Cheshire Cat **once more for today. Not only that, now **The grim reaper **followed the mix too, causing my scythe to go pure black.

"Now now." the voice said calmly to soothe me. "Where are your manners? You have a guest here and you point a bladed object at him?" The voice asked again in a mockingly disappointed tone.

"Well sucks to be you then. For all i know, I can charge you with a law of trespassing. Now kind sir, get out." I growled the order.

"Oh? Might we not talk this calmly." The figure came from the darkness, his eyes glowing golden with all its menace. The skin this guy has was extreme grey and his hair and robe was matching black. That was enough a giveaway for me. I know who he is.

"Pitch Black ?" half guessing, half stating, I looked at the spirit in front of me and then past him to the writhing mass of darkness that, after further inspection, was actually a wall of black sand.

"The one and only." The man said with a smile. "Now, would you please-"

I don't give him a chance to finish and heck i will not hear a thing from someone who scare others without having fun. "**I **gave **YOU **orders! Not the other way round!" I growled as my scythe grew darker with the power of the reaper, ready to rip his soul to pieces. "and I cleaned this place and decorated it for 2 whole months, i'd hate it if you were to taint it with sands. Especially black sands." I spat angrily at him. It was truth anyway. Two whole painful and tiring months to clean this cemetery up and i'm sure as hell won't do it again until next autumn.

"My how violent of you." He smiled even further as he grated my nerves. Oh god! those smiles! I swear if he doesn't stop that smile from growing i will rip his lips out of his face so he will not smile that cursed wretched smile for eternity and beyond! "I have a proposition for you." He started as he straightened his robe and walked closer. "We are both beings that embodies fear aren't we ?" He asked with another smile.

"I'm a fun kind of fear. But yeah sure, why?" I asked, Battle stance ready.

"We're both fear. I know that you, like me, are strong. What say you if you join forces with me and rule the world with fear together ?"He asked, hands clasped in front of his chest as if he was stating the most brilliant plan in the whole era.

"Mm... " A slight smile crossed my lips. "How about **YOU GET OUT OF MY HOUSE !" **My scythe swung a dangerous ark.

* * *

><p><strong>[North's Workshop] <strong>

"What do you think of him, North ?" Jack asked as he sat on the couch just beside the Santa Claus. The two has grown a father-son relationship over the year and since the two were very close.

"I don't know, I don't think we can handle another prankster." He joked. "Why do i feel there's a trouble somewhere ?" He mused with a small frown in his temples.

As if on cue, a loud bang sounded from the door. The two guardians looked to see some yetis and the rest of the Guardians with a panicked face and the yeti was even more panicked than them. They ran over from their spot and into the two sitting guardians and showed a crystal ball, a new invention from north, that contains the image of Phantom fighting Pitch in his cemetery. "Do you think what i'm thinking ?" Santa asked, with a nod from everyone, They dashed with their tools and stuffs ready.

There's gonna blood in this. Lots of blood.

They all mounted the sledge without so much of a word and with a loud firm 'buckle up' the Reindeer dashed out of the frozen tunnel and into the sky. Turning to make a loop and wild arcs in the air before North finally pulled his magical globe and threw it into the air where it opened a swirling magic portal. The Reindeer flew into the magical door and disappeared from sight as it closed. It wasn't so long a journey for them to make it just right into the sky above the Gothic cemetery of the spirit of Halloween. However, the once silent place was now booming with the sound of steel clashing.

They all looked down. The cemetery was untouched except for the animals laying unconscious with swirling black sands around them. Sandy took action and changed those writhing nightmares with his golden dream sand, changing it into a good dream, causing the moaning animals to relax and even snooze happily. They flew around the cemetery only to find that the fight has been pulled in another place. The woods.

The reindeer shot further. "Please be okay." Santa prayed.

* * *

><p><strong>[The woods] - Phantom Vs. Pitch Black <strong>

The first strike i aimed was a killing shot. This guy deserves no chance living and oh god how i want to smear those smiles with blood! This guy just have to avoid that clean hit with those sands and transformed some of them into freaking black horses and making the other some turn into a scythe of his own. He blocked my scythe with his own and those horses then hurled at me, ready to send me to lala-land or something. Using my scythe as leverage, i jumped out of harms way and kicked the two animals in the neck as they whined painfully before turning back into a pile of black sand and reformed their horse form. Strange, those horses reminded me of a certain someone but i can't put my hands on the face..

To hell with that.

I pulled my scythe from its deadlock and swung a wide ark across their necks, beheading them instantly. A mistake from me, They have no soul and thus, The power of **grim reaper **have not a slightest effect on them. Cursing under my breath, i dodged their attacks all the while locking my gaze on their cursed creator and try to block those laughter out of my ears. I wonder if i can sensor those faces and turn it into jumbles mosaics like in the TV human used to watch on their free time. Pulling my mind out of its world, i turned intangible and invincible using the already copycatted **Cheshire Cat, **evading all the hurling horses successfully. Seeing the shocked face of Pitch, i smirked.

I jumped away while letting my invisibility drop, but not my intangibility. I think i have to thank all of European people for giving me this idea, with a smirk, i dropped **grim reaper**'s power. As i dropped the power, my scythe turned back to its red maroon color. Pitch raised an eyebrow while the horses stopped their assault in order to gave me an incredulous look -at least that's what i thought they give. A mistake, on their part. This is what they mean to expect the unexpected i think...

Black fog covered everything but my green eyes. Under those fog, scales grew and replaced my skin. My nails turned sharp and long while its structure hardened to be comparable to boulders. My bone cracked, shifted and even grew in rapid speed to remake my body. My face lengthened into a snout. Horns protruded from the back of my head, and small spikes grew along my spines. My teeth turned into fangs and my tongue became forked. Black bat-like wings emerged from my back forming the legendary draconian being of European medieval Legend.

Now, in front of Pitch, stood not the small and agile spirit of Halloween. Instead it was the gigantic, deadly and angry ... **  
><strong>

"**Dragon**" i whispered to myself as the fog cleared to give full view of my large black European dragon body. With a look of pure terror, the black horses retreated step by step to their master while the master himself seems to be cursing through some language that no doubt was colorful. With a mighty roar, I released a great blue flame at them, Pitch no doubt saw this coming and disappeared into the shadow -maybe he even gave up and go home. However, the damn horses weren't so lucky and got burned to crisp.

The trees were now burning bright blue, lighting the whole forest and the dark night with bluish light as if a large disco party was taking place in it. I took in my handy work with a proud humph and roared in victory. I turned around and started walking back. Now what happened to my animals huh? Gotta check on-

*_CRACK!_*

I turned around with lightning speed and quietly wondering if my neck snapped just now before looking at the once burning land. Instead of burning blue hell, stood a frozen blue heaven. I glared up and softened my glare as i saw the sledge of Santa Claus. It was as easy to know as a burger king restaurant with those Reindeer pulling it. A dead giveaway i should say. They landed softly in the now frozen forest and stood out of the sledge for the sake of coming to me. Sensing them nearing, I stopped mimicking the legendary dragon and turned myself back into the usual Phantom.

"Hello again. Never thought you'd be paying me a visit." i greeted casually as if i never turned into a dragon and burned and entire block of trees.

"Hello too." The Santa Claus greeted me back with utter ignorance to the world. "I should say you put a good fight just now. What did the guy say that warren those flames ?" Santa said pointing to his back where the iced flames stood still.

"Nah.. he said nothing wrong. The same as you guys asking me to join him or something like that." I replied casually.

"Then why did you seems so angry to him? Doesn't mean i'm giving him sympathy here." Bunny asked from the black as he touched the ice and rectracted his hand in lightning speed while muttering 'The heck!? its still hot !' or something.

"Nothing much." i replied with a shrug. "I just hate his face. Its annoying to see it." i stuck my tongue out to emphasize how ANNOYING his face is.

"That's harsh." Jack pointed with a smirk. "So you thinkin' ?" he asked with a small smile, this one genuine without a hint of mischief. "Guardian?" he asked again, his blue eyes setting to my radioactive green.

"Guardian" i nodded with a smile. That night, The forest and cemetery has a party to celebrate the sixth Guardian of Childhood, Daniel "danny" Phantom.

* * *

><p><strong>AN : Ta~da ! How do you like it folks? I have t say i'm quiet pleased with the reviews and the number of follows and favs. For an amateur like me, You people really is like a flower given from god !Great now i became a Poet ... (-_-") ****Anyway people, a little announcement here ! i think i will be pausing this work for a week and even months will be coming for me shortly after this but promise to keep on writing and update as regularly as possible. Hope that i can manage my time. **

**Wish me luck 'Kay ? **

**Adios~~~ **


	6. Chapter 5 : Children Tame Dragon

**"Children's smile are the Jewels of the world**

**Pure and so sinless that it's a wonder that it even exist**

**Pity, that these jewels disappear so fast .****"**

-[]-

The Ghost of October

Chapter 5 : Children tame dragons.

"So Jacky, why are you bringing me to your... hometown ?" I asked with a curious glance as we landed to the surface of the forever frozen lake in Burgess, the home of Jack Frost.

Jacky was the pet name i have decided on him in retaliation for his stupid nicknames for me. Phanty, Danny and even calling me Pumpkin since I prefer to spent my time by carving some pumpkins I summoned. I don't mind the second, actually. Not once have my face warmed and my skin reddened each time Jack and even Miss Toothiana called me by that name. I felt giddy and happy for unknown reason whereas I felt bored if someone called me Daniel which is actually my real name. Putting that aside, I focused on the winter spirit who had lead me here in the first place. This is freaking summer for god's sake! But curse that ! The lake's frozen solid. Another wonder of the guardians ...

"To meet my friends, Pumpkin." Jack replied with a smirk as I gritted my teeth in a barely masked displeasure. Putting his most benevolent smile, he sweetly or maybe evilly ,according from which point you see it, added. "And don't you ever scare the the living daylight out of them with your tricks. Cause if you ever do it..." He left it hanging at that purposefully.

"I haven't even considered doing anything to them... How bad do you think i am ?" This is seriously offensive.

"Sorry, they're my first believers so they're kind of like jewels to me." He smiled softly with distant eyes as if remembering a happy moment in the past. Well, if they're the one who broke his 300 years of loneliness, its very easy to understand his over-protectiveness of them.

"Its cool. But the problem's they can't see me since they don't believe in me , Heck! they don't even know me !" I whined at him while pointing at myself. He smiled as if having a solution to solve the problem with no possibility of failure, a surefire strategy to introduce me to his friends. I hate critical moment. I hate those smiles that seems to tell that i'm a kid compared to him ! Even though that should be right given that i was only 10 months old while he was 300 something years old... "What ?"

"They're easy to believe anything. Since they have met all the guardians and even helped us in fighting Pitch a year ago, they're ready to see anything thrown at them." Jack said with a proud huff.

"Let's just hurry. This place's cold and i don't want to turn to a dragon just to set some warmth in this godforsaken place." I rushed my pace with Jack in tow.

He then flew back up by calling the assistance of the wind while i merely mounted my scythe and quickly levitated up into the sky just right beside him. We flew around the town while Jack pointed various places in the town. Arcades, shops, movies, restaurants and the park. When i ask why he told me all the spot seeing as we have no use to them, he merely shrugged and said that he only want try tour guiding ! I facepalmed at him while he smiled sheepishly. We landed in the park where several kids were playing with one another. Jack approached them and they instantly beamed at him and quickly tackle hug him and glomp him like he was the cutest teddy bear in the world.

Of course, i kept a reasonable distance away from him and the child seeing as they will just phase through me. The sensation wasn't that comfortable you know ?

"Hey kids !" He greeted and everyone beamed at him. He looks like a baby sitter and he would pass as one if he was human instead of a Ice manipulating 300 year old immortal. Him wearing a pink teddy apron, playing with a group of child, making milk for them ... Oh the image's hilarious ! Okay the pink apron would be creepy if i were to see it but at least i could use it for some entertainment if i can make him wear it... Let's make some plot later. "How're you all ?"

"Good."

"So far still good."

"Its the best Summer break so far !"

They gave their response one after another as they surrounded jack like a school of fish finding a floating pellet. Quite cute in my eyes. Jack smiled the infamous older brother smile to them and patted their heads. If its winter i doubt he will have the subtlety in asking how they are for holiday and downright threw them with barrage after barrage of fun inducing magic snow ball.

"Guys i want you all to see someone !" He declared to them all with a smile. The kids perked up instantly as they processed the word someone to Jack's status as a spirit and guardian. The all hell break loose in the form of excited 11 year old children who was jumping up and down while happily asking Jack who it is. I looked around and realized how the adults are laughing at seeing a group of children swooning over empty air, seemingly thinking that they are all so cute and innocent. "He is the new addition to the Guardians and currently the youngest spirit." Jack said as he successfully calmed the kids after realizing how the adults were giggling.

"What kind of guardian is this spirit ?" One of the child asked. He was a glasses wearing kid with green shirt and brown hair. I decided to dub him Four-Eyes.

"He is the Guardian of Halloween." Jack answered. "He is mischievous, almost more than me but we all know that i'm the king of practical jokes so he's still below me **("We'll see that Jacky !" ) **He loves to shock people and he's good in making Jack o' lanterns and costumes for Halloween." Jack added another point for me.

"Sounds like fun!" A brown haired boy with wide grin said. Jack seemed particularly close to him.

"He is."

Okay... That throw me off. I coughed softly in my hands and see if he realizes what he just said and he apparently did and gave me a raised eyebrow and a jackass lopsided grin. "His name's Daniel Phantom. We call him Danny though." Jack informed and indicated them to look to his back. I stood there casually. Having my names or knowing about won't do any difference if they don't believe me. Expecting that they looked pass me, i was shocked to the death when they actually pointed to me and gasped. Saying the word 'gasp' instead of doing the act itself. Quiet shocking if i should say .

"He has a Scythe !" One of the kid said, pointing particularly at my big maroon scythe. Jack instantly glared at me for not hiding the dangerous bladed weapon away from the kids hand reach and i quickly complied by making it disappear and smiled wryly. a collective disappointed groan sounded from the group of children as the apparently cool object disappeared from sight.

"Uuh... Hello." i Greeted. Looking to the back i could see Jack face palming himself while his mouth muttered something like pathetic and bad around kid bastard. Wait ! Bastard !? No one ever called me bastard before ! I can accept smart-ass, Badass, Jerk (Albeit with a bit of reflection), and idiot. But Bastard wasn't on the chart.

"Are you Danny ?" One of the kids asked.

"The one and only." I grinned. Jack raised a thumbs up at the more creative reply.

"Can you do something cool ?" Four eyes asked with childish curiosity.

I turned to the apparent guardian for these kids. In a sense, Jack was their personal guard and he was responsible for them, so if they want me to use any trick i think it would only be appropriate after the permission of the guard himself. He nodded his head up and down and made a mouth gesture. It was kind of hard to decipher at first but finally i managed to know what he ask me turn into. Apparently anything cool like the dragon or even werewolf was acceptable. No ghost and zombie as the kid would be wetting their pants if they saw me did that.

Kids loves animals. No werewolf, i mean, no full moon and its daytime so it would be pretty much useless so i decided to use the dragon instead.

Black fog appeared and shrouded me into a being for pure darkness. Then, like previously with Pitch, the painful sensation of the sudden growth of my physique wrecked my entire being. Wings erupted out from my back and out from the thick black fog. Tails and other property of the draconian being formed out of my body and i instantly turned into the large black dragon like 2 days ago. The kids took in my form. Eyeing me from my toned muscled jaw and glowing radioactive green eyes to my pure black scales and wings, legs and claws and finally the tails.

**"How was it ?" **my voice turned raspy and booming from the transformation. The kids flinched back into reality and quickly got moving their feet into me and quickly patted my feet and tail. They asked me to lower myself and they played with my head too. God ! Even the kid that Jack was very close to gave me a scratch that felt like melting me !

**"Oooh ! There just under the chin felt good ! Yeah ... Just like that !" **I purred in content.

From the distance, i barely make a view of a smiling jack, enjoying seeing his kids taming the gigantic dragon with mere scratch.

* * *

><p><strong>AN : There you go ! I'm happy and glad that i could finally add another chapter since its been nagging at my mind ! Oh thanks for the reviews and fav and follows ! You guys are awesome ! Love you all and see you next chapter ! Wish me luck for my tests too btw ! OHOHOHOHOHO . I'll be waiting the reviews okay ? **

**Adios. **


	7. Chapter 6 : Its Haunting Me in My Sleep

**"Every dreams -great or low**

**Each and everyone of them are born from dreamers**

**and went the dreamers awake**

**They all disappears."**

-[]-

The Ghost of October

Chapter 6 : Its Haunting Me in My Sleep.

**"Please..." The voice was hoarse as if the speaker has never drank any liquid from the day he was born. "Stop it..." **

**The begging was so painful. It was as if the beggar will die just by uttering some more words. He sounded so weak and full of despair, barely clinging to his sanity and losing too much of his hope. The feeling of sorrow, guilt, fear, despair, small bit of wrath, self-resentment, self-condemnation, heartbreak, and last but not least was the painfully created insanity to protect the owner of the voice from his pains and torture. **

**"Stop ?" A man in white came to view. He wore a white full-body latex suit and lab mask. Nothing in his body was visible. "You beg me to stop monster? You have no right for that freak! Why don't you just drop dead and left the wor- Oh! don't! If you died, we can't have the fun of torturing you and dissect you before watching you finally rot alive!" The white man laughed hysterically as a whole bunch of his kind stepped into the room. **

**The room suddenly become visible, Turning from darkness into pure white. The floor, wall, and ceiling was milk white and add the lamp to consideration and you've got a painfully bright room in view. There, a boy in his teenage not even 17 in age strapped into a metal table like an experiment subject. He was very very lanky, seems like he never eat. His lips were dry. His eyes were hazy and red by the endless tears he wept. His skin was sickly pale bordering to be blue. His hair was snow white but it has stains of red everywhere. Looking down, You could see his clothes which was torn to shreds at some parts. **

**Beneath, Revealed for all in the world to see, was nothing but grave wound. **

**Pain was of course exist there. But his face show none of that. It, however, Show nothing but resignation, as if he has gave everything up. His eyes were blank. It held no more of those childish laugh and innocent happiness in it. Inside you could see nothing but black void of despair and death. **

**"Subject #066. Day 89. Experiment #97. We will now see if he can has chemical resistance." One of the man spoke monotonously as if it was the most common thing in the world. **

**He brought a three huge syringe filled with black, blue, and greenish liquid respectively before injected it into his body from all of his vital points. **

**"Mom... Dad..." The boy mumbled a small tear escaped his eye. It was his last tear. His last shred of hope and sanity. "...Save me." **

**The world turned into cold darkness once again. The sentence "Save me" seemed to echo in the void. **

* * *

><p>Danny screamed as he woke up from his frightening and restless slumber in the town called Burgess. The crows, dogs, owls and other nocturnal animals fled as the terrifying wail of the Halloween spirit came to their hearings. Jack who was sleeping merely 2 meters away from him shot up awake and covered his ears as the voice of his companion came to his ears. After a while Danny calmed, panted, and looked around. His usual mischievous and slightly devilish radioactive green eyes clouded with fear and panic. He started to calm down as he registered his condition. Taking this as his cue, Jack approached the panicked spirit from his spot.<p>

"You okay? Got a nightmare?" Jack eyed his companion with worry. Genuine worry. "If you have a nightmare maybe Pitch is nearb-" Jack never got the chance to finish his sentence as Danny himself spoke.

"What was that?" He asked, fear tainted his words.

Jack tilted his head to the side. "What was what ?" He asked in confusion. "What did you see Danny? You can always share to me." He said soothingly in an attempt to calm the scared spirit before him.

"TortureWhitepeopleBloodMeinmetaltableSyringesDespairDeathWoundsExperim-" He ranted, tears started to drip from his eyes as the fearsome sight played itself over in the back of his head. He started to quiver and sob. He was about to continue more with his hysteric rant but Jack stopped him.

"Ssh..." He ssh-ed the boy soothingly. "Calm yourself and tell me slowly about it and i will see if i can help you about it. If you feel its too much you can stop." Jack placed a hand on his back and started to rub it slowly. It did the trick to sooth him and he started to reign control over his sobbing. Jack sighed his relieve but didn't stop his back rub. "You can start whenever you feel ready." Jack offered.

Danny nodded slowly.

There was a five minute of awkward silence. Danny looked down on the ground, never blinked nor looking up. Jack rubbed the back of the Halloween spirit as he wondered what kind of horror could broke a spirit that specifically embodies an aspect of fear. The moment finally broke. Danny looked up at jack, his eyes a bit blank but deep there was sadness.

"I... There's this room. It was dark. I could here gasps and hitched breathing and a raspy voice that begged something or **someone **to stop. Then there's another voice that sounded insane beyond anything insane that told the first voice that he will never have that and he will be tortured and broken before finally died. The room then came to light and i could see dozens of man in white latex suit and lab mask. In front of them There's a metal chair with.. with **ME **strapped on it. The me in the table seemed like dead yet alive. Sane yet insane. It was scary enough as it is until one of the men muttered something before injecting strange liquid to the me in my dream." Danny recounted his dreadful dream.

"I think it was just nightmare." He said. "Did the kids told you something about being a lab rat for mad scientist? I heard it was kind of famous when Halloween." Jack asked. He was ready to scold the kids if that was the case. Spirit or not, Danny still has feelings and that includes fear.

"No." Danny replied after calming himself ye again. "No they didn't."

"Huh? Then maybe its just a-"

"Tell me, Jack." Danny sounded serious for once. Gone was his normal bright and bubbly attitude, now there's only a cold stone in place. "Did you have your memories when you become a spirit ?" Danny asked.

"No. Why you ask?" Jack asked, clearly not getting the logic.

"Do you remember your past? How you came to be Jack Frost?" Danny asked again. Voice still blank and empty. Jack was officially creeped out.

"Uuh.. Yeah. If you're asking the me when i'm still a human and alive, then yeah i remember now." Jack answered, inching himself bit by bit while not stopping his contact with Danny. "Danny, please stop that blank voice, Its creeping me out." Jack pleaded.

"How? How did you remember it?" Danny have none of it to hear Jack and continued to press on the matter.

"Tooth." Jack answered his hand retracted to his side. "She's the guardian of memory after all." He croaked the answer. If you have the imagination, you could see a small light bulb comically sprouted out of Jack's head and flew a few inches up before lighting up brightly with a funny 'TING!' and his eyes widened. Realizing where this is going Jack, quickly set his gaze on the spirit.

"You don't think.."

"Its a piece of my memory." Danny finished. "I will find the rest."

Danny pulled his scythe and mounted it before levitated off the ground and flew into the dark sky and into the faraway horizon, leaving a concerned and slightly angered winter spirit whose thought are filled with plans to hunt down those mockery of a human and froze them up before sending them to his newly created museum of monster and other insane creatures. That is if the place ever existed.

"Wind! Take me to Danny!" Jack called to his usual pal. Soon enough a gale of wind formed and lifted him from the ground before he flew with speed that put most planes and aircraft in shame.

* * *

><p>Tooth was waking with the expectation to see the sun shining from the horizon with birds and other small animals to sang their praise of joy to the sun and she would also has a happy day in her castle while her babies played together as they worked. She certainly was wrong as she found her babies all cowered in fear at the corner of her sleeping chamber. Turning her head she could see the form of 2 boys one in blue and the other in black. She knows them and certainly recognized them.<p>

"Danny! Jack!"

She called the two of them, Jack was the only one to give her a nod and a smile however as Danny kept on staring at her with intense stare akin to those of a predator eyeing their meals as they contemplated what ways best to kill their prey. Tooth blinked and gulped audibly. This certainly wasn't a good thing to start her day. She stood up from her bed and walked to the boys.

"What may i do for you in this nice morning?" She was putting her sweetest smile in hope to appease the Halloween spirit before he transformed to a dragon or other myriads of monstrous creature that she have no intention nor the need to know.

"I'm searching for my memory." Danny answered, matter of factly. His voice has retained their emotions even if it was only a bit and it was just something that seemed rude and rather animalistic in tone. "DO you have it?"

"Let me search for you." She said and fluttered off

"That will do." was the reply of the still intent and focused Danny.

...

...

It was after four hour of intense search that the gaze of the Halloween spirit intensified tenfold. Everyone was starting to panic, even jack. Tooth fluttered towards him calmly and with a tired and dejected sorry face she uttered the sad news. "I'm sorry we can't find your memory." she said.

Danny's shoulder slumped down and his head bowed down in a tired manner. He sighed, and raised his face. It wasn't that stone hard glare in his eyes instead it was the usual one, only seems a bit disappointed and greatly sad. "its fine." He said.

"Actually, I have a deduction to where your memory is." Tooth said. Her face was set into a frown as her mind worked its wonder to prevent it from arriving at a certain bad end. But she failed no matter what. She sighed and break it for the boys "It must be left somewhere inside Pitch's lair. In the last battle we had with him, he stole every single memory out of my palace and kept them inside his lair. When we took it, we must have missed a few of these and one of it must be yours." Tooth informed.

Jack groaned and face palmed.

Danny put on those stone hard gaze with determination.

Tooth was having a series of sighs for her clumsiness.

"I'll take it back." Danny said as he turned to the exit of tooth palace. "No one touched what's mine."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Another chapter. A special thanks to Stygian Sparrow. Don't forget the reviews and favs and follows. I appreciate critiques and despise flames, mind you. Anyway, Hope you enjoy the chapter. I was planning to show a bit more of Danny's aggressive side but it seems that it will more likely made him OOC. Sooo bad. Well there you have it folks. **

**Adios. **


	8. AN

**Hiya! Hiya! **

**Hello everyone, this is me, Silver. =3=**

**So, I was scrolling around through everything in my folder when I come across this old fic's plotline which has been ignored and left alone for more than a year. I thought I wanna continue it but after re-reading it several times.. I think I am going to rewrite it instead. **

**I mean, back then, I was still.. well, amateur. Or at least much much more amateur than I am now. Aside from the obvious difference in writing style, there's so many holes there too. **

**I never thought I'll say this but reading it made my eyes ache and feels like I wanna cry from how horrible some of it sounded to my ears. **

**What do you think? Should I just rewrite it or.. well, continue it instead? **


End file.
